No Pierdas La Esperanza
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: La destrucción total ha llegado y nada ha resistido. Solo una persona ha sobrevivido, pero sus esperanzas se fueron por el caño. ¿por qué solo esa persona esta viva? ¿podrá recuperar las fuerzas para luchar contra el mal que lo domina?


Hola!! aps.. em bien.. lo del titulo.. pues.. no se que titulo ponerle.. asi que si tienen alguna idea... diganmelo! TT TT no se como ponerle.. jajaja bueno.. este fic esta narrado por alguien.. no les diré por quien porque eso se ve al final.. aunque si lo buscaron por el personaje.. ya saben quien es.. jajaja bueno.. ojalá les guste!

No pierdas la esperanza

Todo a mi alrededor es nada. Estoy en un completo vacío. Las personas que normalmente andaban de aquí para allá, apurados o tranquilos, histéricos o pacíficos, todo, cada uno de ellos, ahora son una simple sombra de un recuerdo. Todo está perdido. Aun no lo creo. Yo, solo aquí, sin nadie más, sin nadie a mi lado, ni siquiera algún desconocido. Todo lo que creí que era la vida, se derrumbó por completo. Jamás creí que algo como esto pudiera llegar a suceder. Las sombras se mueven a mi alrededor. Esas sombras que acabaron con todo lo que yo conocía. Esas sombras que consumieron al mundo, hasta dejarlo como está ahora. La destrucción es definitiva. No hay nadie más. ¿por qué estoy yo aquí solo sin haber muerto? ¿por qué entre todos solo yo sobreviví? Fácil. El poder de las sombras me utilizó como médium para hacer todo esto. ¿por qué a mi? Lo mismo me pregunto. Quizás yo era el único del cual las sombras se podían posesionar. No lo sé. Pero ¿por qué yo debía ser el único de entre todo acá? Siempre he tenido mala suerte en este sentido. La oscuridad siempre me ha estado utilizando para hacer de las suyas. Desde pequeño. Yo siempre caía en las trampas que me tendían. Desde chico hasta adulto. Hasta ahora, pues ya no hay más que destruir. Ya la misión de la oscuridad de acabar con todo lo que le estorbaba ha sido cumplida, ¿qué pensarán en hacer ahora? ¿estarán satisfechos? ¿pensarán en construir un nuevo mundo? ¿me necesitarán aún? ¿o correré el mismo destino que los otros? No lo sé. Quizás sería lo mejor para mi morir igual que el resto. Pero temo que todavía me necesite, dado que el mal no tiene forma física y ahora su única opción de manifestarse soy yo. Si quieren construir un mundo nuevo, me necesitarán para ello? Espero que no. La verdad, espero que acaben conmigo lo más pronto posible. Sería mi única salida de mi desdicha. No. Esto está mal. Otra vez. Ahí viene. Esto que siento. Las sombras me manipulan de nuevo. Tengo que luchar.. no. Para qué hacerlo? Ya es en vano. No hay nada que proteger. No hay nada por lo que luchar. Para qué gastar energía.

Ah? dónde estoy ahora? Esto parece antes haber sido Rusia o Alaska. Hace mucho frío. Pero a quién le interesa. A quién le importa que haga frío. Al parecer están experimentando conmigo. Me están probando. Quizás se están arrepintiendo de haberme elegido a mi. Quizás creen que no merezco ese honor. No creo. Ya me han probado suficientes veces, como para hacerlo una vez más. Que querrán que haga yo acá? Querrán que busque si hay alguien, pero para qué? No hay nadie más en este mundo que esté vivo. Hasta los animales murieron. No hay ninguna esperanza para el mundo como era antes. Quien sabe que querrán, pero mejor me moveré o moriré congelado. Ja! He estado todo el rato pensando que sería lo mejor morir y ahora me voy a ir de acá para no hacerlo. Quizás si deba morir, me lo merezco, pero la verdad no quiero morir congelado. Prefiero algo más rápido, algo más cortante. Quizás pueda encontrar una estalagmita que me pueda enterrar o algo así. Genial. Está empezando una tormenta. Maldición, ya no veo nada. No sé a donde voy. Que bien. Si en Japón no hubiera sido verano estaría más abrigado. Pero bueno, quién iba a pensar que de pronto el mal decidiría volver a controlarme y acabar con el mundo, eh? Bueno, a lo mejor podré encontrar un refugio entre todo este hielo. Aunque la verdad dudo que haya quedado algo en pie después de la masacre. Veo una sombra. Qué será? Habrá quedado algo después de todo? Lástima. Era solo mi imaginación. Como me gustaría estar con todos ahora. Con todos los que rechacé a pesar de quererlos. Con todos los que pelee a pesar de no querer hacerlo. Con todos los que traté de proteger con esas frías palabras, para que se alejaran de mi. Pero no lo hicieron y ahora sufrieron las consecuencias. Yo nunca lo quise así. Por eso los desprecié. Y ahora, ellos no están. Ellos jamás comprendieron que el mal se estaba apoderando de mi. Temía que si se los dijera no me creyeran y siguieran a mi lado. Quizás me hubieran comprendido y se hubieran alejado. No. Los conozco bien y no me habrían abandonado. Nunca lo han hecho. Ellos habría tratado de ayudarme a que el poder de la oscuridad no me controlara, dejándolos más vulnerables aun. Seguramente la destrucción de todo mi alrededor era inevitable. Quizás jamás hubo esperanza alguna para nuestra tierra. Todo lo que siempre nos dijeron sobre la esperanza y la luz era una farsa. Si tan solo él estuviera aquí. Su mirada siempre me llenaba de esperanza. Eso era él. Él era la esperanza personificada. Y ahora que se ha ido junto con el resto, ya no hay esperanza. Así de simple. Maldición. Otra vez esos.

Qué? Ahora estoy en el desierto? Serán. Me quitaría la polera pero seguramente luego la voy a necesitar. Ahora me toca caminar por entre toda esta arena. No sé para qué si todas las ciudades están destruidas. Aunque acepto que esto da mucha sed. Está bien. Trataré de cruzar este desierto para ver si encuentro algo de agua. No me asombraría que me hubieran mandado al desierto de Atacama, después de todo, es el desierto más seco del mundo o eso dicen. Me asombra el hecho que después de haber estado en medio de una tormenta de nieve esté ahora en una de arena. Lo único que es igual, es que sigo sin ver nada. Esto está cada vez peor. Esto es un verdadero desierto. No hay nada más que arena. No hay ni siquiera piedras. Cómo puede haber algo así? Bueno, en donde estaba antes no había más que nieve. Quizás deba empezar a acostumbrarme a esto así. Mm? Otra vez?

Qué es esto ahora? Es.. es una ciudad!! Hay edificios y todo!! Espera un momento. Claro, hay edificios, casas y todo, pero no hay ningún sobreviviente. Vuelve a no haber nadie aparte de mi. Todo está destruido igual que en Japón. Pero estoy seguro de que esto no es Japón. Parece que es Inglaterra. Allá se ven los restos de más edificios. No hay señal de vida o inteligencia humana ni animal. Yo tenía razón. Todo está perdido para nosotros. No hay ni un mínimo de señal de existencia. No debo hacerme ilusiones o terminaré más herido que antes. Cualquiera diría que todo este desastre fue mi culpa. Pero la verdad no lo fue del todo. La única parte que fue mi culpa, fue haberme dejado controlar. Pero todo este mal lo causaron las fuerzas de la oscuridad que me controlaron. Yo no tengo el poder para destruir todo esto. Yo no tengo ni siquiera poder. Los que salvaron los mundos fueron los digimon, no nosotros. Jamás creí en la canción que cantaba Mimi. La que decía que dentro de nosotros había un poder especial o algo así. Que cada uno de nosotros tenía una misión en especial. Que el poder comenzaba con creer y algo de que empezaba en el corazón, volaba hasta el alma y cambiaba el mundo. Que estupideces. Eso jamás se dio en mi. Quizás la parte de la misión. Que bien. Mi misión: destruir el mundo siendo controlado por el mal. Ja. Todas esas cosas eran idioteces que se hacían para que la gente creyera en algo y no cayera en desgracia como yo ahora. Como ya lo había dicho, no hay esperanza alguna para nosotros, para mi. Qué es eso? Flores? Pero cómo...? son 5 flores. Como pudieron sobrevivir a la masacre? Esas flores me recuerdan a. mis amigos. Es cierto! Hay una flor rosada, una verde, otra amarilla, otra roja y una azul. Son ellos. Son sus espíritus convertidos en flores. Parece que yo estaba equivocado. Si hay esperanza. Solo tenemos que creer en nosotros mismos. Gracias muchachos. Les prometo luchar contra el mal que me domina constantemente y si no lo consigo y muero, iré con ustedes feliz por haber hecho lo que estaba al alcance de mi mano por salvar a todo esto que me rodea. Se los juro. No importa que su poder destructivo haya arrasado hasta con el digimundo. Fui un tonto. Ustedes siempre han estado conmigo y siempre lo estarán. Ah? y esas otras dos flores? Una es gris y la otra blanca. Quienes...? Ja. Otra vez me equivoqué. Todo este tiempo he sido un verdadero idiota. Mis amigos no son los únicos que están conmigo todo el tiempo. Ellos también han estado a mi lado y yo que nunca me daba cuenta. Gracias mamá. Gracias papá. Qué? Qué es todo esto? Todas esas flores? Todo esto se está llenando de flores. Cómo puede pasar esto? Los edificios destruidos desaparecieron? Todo está cubierto de flores de todos los colores. Son todas las almas que me están pidiendo que ayude a recuperar la paz que había antes en este mundo. Mi mente está totalmente despejada. El mal no volverá a dominarme, pero eso no importa mucho ahora. Tengo que acabar con esa maldad de una vez y lo haré. Lo juro.

**-mamá... eso no pasó de verdad, o si?**

**-claro que si hijo.. lamentablemente...**

**-entonces Ken Ichijouji si existió?**

**-si.. y él fue quien nos salvó junto con sus amigos como guías... ** 

**-¿y qué pasó con él?**

**-pues.. dio su vida por salvarnos a todos los seres humanos.. y poder estar con quienes tanto quería...**

**Estorbos: **TT TT Ken! Por qué te maté!! Snif.. pobre.. pero por lo menos luchó y salvó a la humanidad y al mundo.. aunque no me pregunten como ganó.. porque no lo se u-uU  jajajaja eso lo dejo a imaginación de ustedes :P...  solo una cosa.. **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!**

**HaRu**  


End file.
